


Equivocal

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A+ parenting from masaomi, Christmas Eve, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: Seijuurou turns to see a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a person staring back at him with pleasant surprise.“…Tetsuya?"“Seijuurou-kun?”With a slightly surreal feeling, Seijuurou nods.





	Equivocal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for the sake of this story, Akashi and Kuroko are very young in this au. They're like a year before middle school but they already know each other ;)

Seijuurou steps out of the cinema in a daze. He had just finished Star Wars: The Last Jedi and his mind were still reeling from everything that he had just witnessed. His feelings were a jumbled mess and he doesn’t really know if he should cheer or laugh. 

 

He’s been a Star Wars fan since he was a little kid and there was this particular character that he had liked but after The Last Jedi, he doesn’t really know what he should feel about that particular matter. He’s still in that usual numb state he goes into after watching a movie. Later on, the feelings will come rushing towards him so maybe he should just enjoy the numbness for a while. 

 

Seijuurou was in the middle of contemplating what he should do next to wait out the inevitable rush of his feeling from the movie when a familiar mop of red hair in the distance snaps him out of his dazed state. He then recalled that he had watched The Last Jedi with his father, even though his father pretty much slept through half of the movie (he may have tried to pretend that he didn’t fell asleep but Seijuurou knows.) 

 

Seijuurou immediately starts walking towards his father who, even though it was Christmas Eve and they were at the cinema, was still wearing his three-piece suit and was looking at his (probably, definitely) very expensive watch. The moment he gets close enough to him, Seijuurou’s father turns to him with a flat look in his eyes. 

 

“Then, Seijuuoru, I must go now,” his father informs him and turns and starts walking away as if nothing happened at all. 

 

There were a few seconds were Seijuurou did nothing but stand where he was, his mind stunned and still trying to process the information. After a few moments of blinking, Seijuurou looks to the side and sees his own reflection, his own empty eyes looking back at him. 

 

He turns back towards the direction of his father and as he watched him walk away, he thinks about his mother, he thinks about going back to the apartment where he lives alone. It made him think about how in another alternate universe, his mother would’ve been there too and his father wouldn’t have just left like that. 

 

And in that moment, he felt how truly alone he was. 

 

 _How can someone love another person and then not love them?_

 

Seijuurou stays rooted at his spot for a few more seconds until slowly his senses start coming back. When he had finally felt like he could start walking again, a familiar sky blue appears at the corner of his eyes and he turns to see a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a person staring back at him with pleasant surprise. 

 

“…Tetsuya?”

 

“Seijuurou-kun?”

 

With a slightly surreal feeling, Seijuurou nods. 

 

“Did you just finish watching The Last Jedi, too?” Tetsuya asks.

 

Seijuurou nods again. 

 

A small, playful smile forms on Tetsuya’s lips and Seijuurou recalls that like him, Tetsuya is also a Star Wars fan and he couldn’t help but smile a small smile too. 

 

“So, I have to ask. Who’s your new favourite character?” Tetsuya’s still smiling his playful smile and Seijuurou’s chest feels lighter now. 

 

Seijuuoru answers with a grin, “Definitely the salty guy.” 

 

Creases forms at the corner of Tetsuya’s eyes as his breathtaking eyes almost disappears into crescents, he grins and then he starts laughing. 

 

Loudly, happily, unrestrained. 

 

Seijuurou takes a few moments to just stare at Tetsuya and take him in as he is; with his twinkling eyes and his chiming laughter. A smile makes its home in Seijuurou’s lips and he doesn’t bother to hide it as Tetsuya looks back and smiles at him too. 

 

“Same,” Tetsuya says with snickers sprinkling his statement. 

 

Seijuurou thinks back to his thought about alternate universes and comes to the conclusion that maybe, he’s not alone in this one. 

 

“Yeah, same.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned my fics, I swear. Life is just a series of trainwrecks for me right now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone :)


End file.
